Isn't something missing?
by Asuka Tanku
Summary: Please, please forgive me. Loki ne demande plus de pardon. But I won't be home again. Il n'a plus de chez lui, juste de la poussière et des cendres. Juste le noir et les cris des Chitauri dans son esprit. Isn't something missing? Il ne manque à personne. Qui pleurera Loki, le monstre Jötun. Isn't someone missing me? Il ne manque à personne, et c'est pour ça qu'il veut mourir.


HEY ! I'M BACK.

Ce fut loooong et douloureux. Sérieusement. (j'ai passé genre une dizaine d'heures à écrire, écrire, écrire, hier. Sans pause.) Mais voici donc le point de vue de Loki dans _Avengers_. C'est un peu étrange (il est pas tout seul dans sa tête) et il y a beaucoup plus d'inventions (Loki n'a pas assez de scènes seul T.T) que dans No Room for Me.

**Disclaimer :** Rien à moi malheureusement. Tout à... Je sais pas exactement. Marvel Studio, etc. (je demanderai bien Loki moi.)

**Titre :** Pas de Three Days Grace cette fois, mais Evanescence. _Isn't something missing_ est un vers de la chanson Missing. N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose qui manque ? (oui nan parce que sérieusement Odin, ton jeune fils est mort et toi tu fais la _fête_ ?! Mais WTF man.)

**Warning :** Torture ; Tentative(s) de suicide ; pulsions suicidaires ; **LOKI ENVISAGE ÇA TRÈS ****SÉRIEUSEMENT**. Et puis bon, batailles tout ça. De la violence. Et Loki, bordel tu es vraiment _robuste_ à mort.

J'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture ;)

* * *

Il tombe. Il tombe et il sait qu'il va mourir – il est prêt. Il tombe à travers les galaxies, voit l'univers tout entier. Il tremble et il a mal à la tête (_trop de connaissances, trop de savoir même pour un immortel_). Il a mal partout.

Il ne sent plus son corps. Il ne sait plus s'il a les yeux fermés ou ouverts, si ce qu'il voit est réel ou juste le fruit de son cerveau malade.

Il a mal.

Et soudain – tout s'arrête. Il halète, crache. Il essaie de retrouver son souffle, la main sur sa gorge (_elle est bleu, remarque-t-il_). Il y a des sifflements, un langage qu'il ne reconnaît pas, tout autour de lui. _Planète inconnue. Galaxie inconnue. _Il est écroulé dans de la poussière grise. Tout est noir – sauf le sang qu'il crache et il espère que c'est juste sa gorge trop irritée par ses cris, pas le signe que Thor lui a cassé quelque chose. Encore.

On lui pose une question. Il suppose que c'en est une, parce que quand le bruit s'arrête et qu'il reste silencieux, on le frappe dans les côtes. Il retombe bruyamment sur le sol et expire en toussant. Sa main droite cherche son sceptre – ne le trouve pas.

_Il est sans défense._

_Il est sans défense en milieu ennemi._

Il jure dans toutes les langues qu'il connaît. Plus de crachements – comme sil les créatures savaient qu'il les insultait. Puis une voix sifflante résonne. Dans sa langue.

« Qui es-tu étranger ? »

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, hésite. Que répondre ? Vérité ou mensonges ? Il lève la tête. La rebaisse vite, avec les yeux fermés et une grimace.

« Loki. Loki d'Asgard. » Murmure-t-il, se force-t-il à dire. Il a envie de vomir.

On lui attrape les cheveux, les lui tire pour qu'il relève la tête. Il force un sourire narquois sur son visage, malgré son front en sueur et ses tremblements. Mieux vaut mourir la tête haute, que le nez dans la poussière. Il préférerait ne pas mourir – pas comme ça. Il veut choisir comment mourir, en faire son plus beau mensonge. Il veut que sa mort fasse _mal_. Mal à Thor. Mal à Odin surtout.

Odin qui l'a trahi.

Il n'existe plus. Plus pour Asgard. Il est mort - invisible. Il voudrait qu'on le voit. Il veut qu'on le voit – et en fait non. Mieux vaut mourir. Mieux vaut disparaître – il aura la paix. On l'a traité comme un criminel de bas-étage, comme un meurtrier. Comme un paysan. Il a honte, il a mal _ils doivent payer !_

On le frappe dans les côtes et il s'effondre. Une série de craquements, comme un rire. Il tousse. _Laissez-moi mourir. Tuez-moi. Laissez-moi vivre._ Il ne sait pas ce qu'il veut. Ne sait plus. Il délire, voit Thor s pencher vers lui et lui coudre la bouche pour sceller ses cris (_est-ce Thor ou l'un de ces monstres ?_). Il veut crier et ne fait que s'arracher la peau. Il a mal. Tuez-moi.

Les créatures l'ignorent.

Il ne voit plus rien (_de l'acide, ses yeux brûlent, il a mal, mal, mal, mal, arrêtez, pitié, arrêtez, tuez-moi_). Où est-il ? Asgard ? Non, Thor n'oserait pas. Odin ne ferait pas ça à son fils. Mais il n'est pas son fils, il n'est qu'un monstre de plus. Il a peut-être sa place ici après tout – mais les autres l'ignorent. Il est invisible. L'a toujours été. Il ne compte pas. Il veut mourir (_non il ne veut pas, il ne veut pas, arrêtez, pitié, pitié_). Il pleure – enfin il croît. Son cœur bat trop vite, il a l'impression d'imploser. Il rêve de choses absurdes (_un cheval à huit pattes et Thor en mariée_) et de la fin du monde. Il sent le sang dans sa gorge, d'avoir trop crié et défait les fils d'acier que les monstres ont utilisés pour coudre sa bouche. Il ne sent plus rien – à part la douleur. Toujours plus de douleur.

Que faire ? Il cherche une solution, n'en trouve pas. Endure. Crie et gémit. Pleure.

Il sait qu'il devient fou (_le devient-il vraiment ? L'était-il déjà ? Un fou sait-il qu'il est fou ? Fou, fou, fou, fou?)_. Mais il est un dieu, il est Loki le maître des mensonges alors il ne le montre pas. Quand on l'emmène devant le responsable des monstres – une créature difforme de plus – il prend l'air arrogant et fier. Il prétend ne pas sentir la douleur. On lui parle, dans sa langue, on lui dit que « L'Autre » a des projets pour lui, qu'il mènera les Chitauri à son royaume et les aidera dans leur quête de destruction. Il veut répondre non. Il veut dire qu'ils peuvent toujours rêver, que le dieu des mensonges n'a que faire de leur projets. Mais il ne peut pas – parce que c'est ce qu'il veut n'est-ce pas ? Le chaos à Asgard. Le chaos partout – tuer Odin et Thor, les faire souffrir autant qu'il a souffert.

Il a mal à la tête.

_C'est ce que je veux. Ce dont je rêve. Je suis roi. Je suis... Qui suis-je ?_

Il y a trop de monde dans sa tête. Trop de voix.

Les créatures – les Chitauri – le soignent, avec des poignes trop fermes et des sifflements moqueurs. Il serre les dents. Il encaisse, avec un sourire moqueur et des yeux brillants de fièvre. A quoi bon prier pour de l'aide, il est _mort_. Il se bat, avec toute sa haine. Explique d'une voix hachée que son frère – non que Thor, le fils d'Odin – a détruit le Bi-Frost et qu'il ne pourra pas les mener à Asgard. Il dit qu'il a besoin d'énergie. L'autre rit et répond qu'il _sait déjà tout ça_. Ce qui est dans l'esprit de Loki, les Chitauri le savent. Loki se sent violé, agressé dans son antre le plus intime (_et il comprend mieux les voix, les rires, les bourdonnements ce sont les Chitauri, il n'est pas seul dans sa tête, pas seul, il y a trop de bruit_) mais il ne proteste pas. Pour ce que ça vaut de toute façon – il le mérite.

_Tu le mérites, tu le mérites, tu le mérites. Tu es un roi._

C'est un étrange système, pense-t-il avec un mélange de curiosité et de dégoût. Un seul esprit pour des milliers de créatures. Une seule pensée, qu'il partage désormais – mais il garde son côté d'Asgard (_de Jötunheim_), son indépendance d'esprit. C'est peut-être elle qui le rend fou. Ou le mélange. Ou il était déjà fou. Il ricane dans le vide et l'un de ses aides-soignants le frappe au visage – puis s'empresse de soigner le bleu.

Une fois soigné, l'Autre lui apprend les desseins des Chitauri – tuer, tuer, tuer, toujours tuer – lui montre leurs techniques de combat (_à la dure, et Loki subit, subit, et quand on le laisse se reposer il rit hystériquement jusqu'à en pleurer_) et lui parle du Tesseract.

_Il nous permettra d'aller à Asgard. Il nous donnera accès à ceux qui t'ont défié._

Loki veut dire non, mais se tait. Il cache une partie de son esprit – la plus rebelle, celle qui considère toujours Asgard comme sa maison – et décide qu'il obéira. Il obéira, ira chercher le Tesseract (_et quelle **ironie** n'est-ce pas, qu'il ait échoué à Midgard, entre les mains d'un des amis de Thor?_). Et s'il meurt, pense-t-il ?

Aucune importance. Il n'est qu'un pion sur l'échiquier – l'a toujours été. S'il meurt dans la bataille, au moins il ira à Valhalla, où il pourra maudire Odin et ses sbires – les ennemis. Odin est l'ennemi. Il se le répète, y croit presque. Odin est l'ennemi. Les Chitauri l'encouragent, soufflent des promesses de règne sur un empire, le sien, le leur, il ne sait plus quoi penser. Il n'a plus mal aux lèvres, n'a pas besoin de parler de toute façon : avec les Chitauri, tout se fait par la pensée. Il laisse encore échapper des sons, des rires et des cris rauques (_pour se rappeler qu'il a une voix, qu'il n'est pas un Chitauri, non, il est d'Asgard, il est Loki, pas un Chitauri, pas un serviteur de l'Autre, Loki ne sert personne d'autre que lui-même_). Il recouvre la vue aussi. Lentement. Pour l'instant il ne voit que des ombres, et n'ouvre les yeux qu'en cas de nécessité (_si l'Autre le lui ordonne_) – ça fait mal. Il se demande si c'est un cauchemar.

Il aimerait se pincer pour vérifier. Ne le fait pas. Préfère s'éviter la déception.

Et un jour – ou nuit, il n'y a pas de temps là où ils sont, juste du _noir_ – on vient le chercher. L'Autre lui remet un sceptre qui le maintiendra près de la horde, toujours. Un sceptre aux puissants pouvoirs. Une arme. Il sourit comme un enfant – parce que c'est la première fois qu'on lui offre une arme. Thor a Mjöllnir. Loki a ce sceptre.

_Il est prêt. _La pensée se répercute contre son esprit – on parle de lui. Il est prêt.

Il a de nouveau son armure, et tient presque debout. Il sait qu'il n'est pas au maximum, mais comprend que c'est sans doute le mieux que peuvent faire les Chitauri. Ils ne sont pas patients et ne savent pas soigner. Ils n'ont que deux modes : vivant et mort. Loki est vivant et à peu près en état de marche, alors ils l'envoient parce qu'ils en ont assez d'attendre. _Bas-toi, bas-toi, bas-toi pour nous, pour toi, pour mourir ou pour gagner. Vaincs-les ou meurs._ Aucune hésitation. Aucun regret. Il acquiesce parce que de toute façon, son destin a toujours été scellé, il le sait maintenant. Loki sera le méchant de l'histoire, l'ennemi à abattre, le Jötun, le _Big. Bad. Wolf._

Il apparaît dans un jet de lumière, avec un sourire extatique – enfin, enfin loin d'eux, presque – et il sent leur influence diminuer sur son esprit. _Libre. Enfin._ Le sceptre le rappelle à l'ordre bien vite. Un homme lui demande de poser son arme. _Non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, non, **BATS-TOI.**_

Il obéit. Ricane parce que ça fait du bien d'être sur son terrain – la magie est revenue, elle chante dans ses oreilles et retire un peu des grincements des Chitauri et de l'Autre. Le Tesseract est là. A portée. Il envoie un chuchotement plein de mensonges : venez à Midgard, détruisez d'abord cette terre qui regorge de héros et d'insectes. Ensuite Asgard. Après.

Midgard n'est qu'un royaume parmi tant d'autres, et Loki n'a aucun scrupule à le sacrifier, le temps qu'il trouve une solution. Il ne veut pas qu'Asgard disparaisse. Il a travaillé trop dur, abandonné trop de choses, trahi trop de gens pour que ça en vaille la peine. _C'est ma maison. Ma. Maison._ Les crissements stridents résonnent dans son crâne. Il transpire.

L'un des hommes se relève plus vite que les autres. Il est fort, jeune. Il a un regard de tueur, un regard que Loki aime bien. C'est l'un des miens ça, quelqu'un comme moi. Il est seul. Insignifiant. On peut se passer de lui. Alors il est devenu un héros, pour ne pas disparaître. _Tu as du cœur._ Il le dit pensivement, parce que peut-être que ce héros battra le sort du sceptre. Peut-être qu'il se retournera contre Loki et le tuera dans son sommeil. Il a un frisson. Ne sait pas si c'est la fièvre, la peur ou l'envie.

_Arrêtez-moi donc. Je ne suis que le méchant. Tuez-moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi._

Le bruit est toujours dans sa tête. Il a mal.

On l'interroge – qui est-il ? Loki d'Asgard, parce que c'est là qu'est sa place, et c'est là-bas qu'il retourne – un scientifique le reconnaît, donne son nom avec condescendance et dit celui de Thor avec une fierté toute paternelle. Il retient un haut le cœur. _Je suis chargé d'un destin glorieux_, les mensonges coulent de ses lèvres comme un miel empoisonné. Il invente, se créé un but sans intérêt, juste par amusement. Pour le principe de mentir.

Il n'a que faire de Midgard, cette terre qu'affectionne son frère. Qu'elle survive ou non n'est pas dans ses priorités. Un cafard ne cherche pas querelle à une botte. Il parle avec mépris – le même mépris que lui montrent ces humains. Parce que bien sûr, _Loki_ ne mérite que le dédain. Loki est méprisable. Détestable. Haïssable. Eh bien soit. Maudissez-moi. Je vous le ferai payer.

_Vous vous agenouillerez devant moi_.

La liberté est un mensonge. La liberté n'existe pas. Loki le sait, son destin a toujours été gravé dans le crâne d'Odin. Loki a toujours été destiné à être le fauteur de trouble, le fils en trop, _l'ombre. _La liberté nous fait du mal. Nous ment. Il en sait quelque chose, il est le dieu des menteurs. Il ensorcelle quelques gardes et le scientifique, plus pour toucher personnellement Thor que par réel besoin – faire du mal à Thor, _mal, mal, mal, j'ai mal_ – le poison coule toujours de ses yeux. Il voit à peine.

Mais il entend, il entend l'énergie volatile de son invocation virevolter dans l'air. _Nous allons exploser._ Ses serviteurs le préviennent, quelques secondes plus tard et après avoir abattu l'homme en noir, Loki part vers la sortie. Il halète un peu, son énergie est basse, trop basse. Il trébuche un peu, se baisse et sent une main dans son dos.

Il la chasse. Se redresse, brusquement, se crispe dans l'attente d'un coup qui ne viendra pas. Les Chitauri rient.

Ils arrivent dans un hangar. Une femme les arrête, demande à savoir qui est Loki. Barton (_Clint Barton, c'est le nom de son lieutenant, l'homme qui a du cœur, celui qui peut-être brisera le sort_) répond distraitement, ne la regarde pas. Elle fronce les sourcils et tourne les talons – elle cherche l'homme en noir sans doute.

Loki grimpe à l'arrière du véhicule. Il voudrait être plus méfiant – la mécanique de Midgard est tellement vieille qu'il craint l'accident – mais ne peut que s'écrouler et grimacer. Retient un sifflement de douleur et saisit le premier support qui lui tombe sous la main pour retenir la douleur – et sa voix.

Quelques morceaux du plafond se craquellent et tombent.

Puis le chaos éclate, et Loki en aurait presque souri si c'était lui qui l'avait déclenché. La voix de l'homme en noir surgit – _Hill_ – il appelle la femme il semblerait, et Barton se retourne. Tire une fois, deux fois, saute près du véhicule, troisième coup puis il grimpe à l'intérieur. Ils démarrent, rapidement suivis. Loki ricane un peu et rassemble lentement ce qui lui reste de sa magie.

Il est épuisé et ses réserves sont presque à court – et ça fait _mal_ comme s'il frottait une blessure déjà à vif avec une éponge – mais le sceptre brille d'une vive lumière bleue. Il tire. Le véhicule explose et se retourne dans une cacophonie grinç Chitauri hurlent de plaisir face à sa douleur et la victoire proche.

La femme se révèle coriace puisqu'elle réussit même à les dépasser et cherche à leur bloquer la route. Plus de _bang_ résonnent dans le tunnel. Le sceptre est éteint et les voix se taisent presque. Loki n'a plus d'énergie (_pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, c'est le silence dans son esprit, c'est déroutant_). Il s'effondre presque, se retient contre une barre de fer. Ils dépassent l'humaine et Loki ne peut qu'apprécier sa ténacité, même si elle est inutile – ils ont trop d'avance et le portail explose.

Tout s'effondre autour d'eux. Le véhicule ennemi se fait écraser sous les gravas. Loki sourit – la femme est encore en vie, il en est sûr. Ce genre de parasite, c'est toujours les plus résistants. Les plus amusants à tuer aussi. Ils sont dehors, et Loki observe les bâtiments – même la terre – s'écrouler. Un autre véhicule (_volant celui-là, et Loki se promet de fouiller dans les esprits de ses esclaves pour apprendre les noms de ces objets qui semblent à la fois archaïques et innovants_) apparaît au-dessus d'eux.

Barton tourne brusquement, zigzague, les perd dans la fumée mais leurs ennemis n'abandonnent pas. Loki doit prendre les choses en main. Il se redresse avec difficulté et invoque ses pouvoirs – ce qu'il en reste. Son corps proteste, se crispe. Il vise, tire et atteint sa cible. Explosion. Il aperçoit l'homme en noir sauter au sol et rouler. Un tir le frôle et il se retourne. Sa vision se trouble, son regard part vers le ciel, ses paupières se ferment toutes seules.

Il a juste le temps de remarquer que les étoiles ne sont pas les mêmes que celles d'Asgard – qu'il y a des étoiles contrairement à la base des Chitauri – puis se laisse glisser dans l'inconscience. Les Chitauri peuplent ses rêves, avec leur sifflements et leur poison. Il a de nouveau la bouche cousue et il entend les bang des armes humaines. L'Autre ricane et murmure _que la guerre commence, la guerre, la guerre, _Il_ sera satisfait_.

Quand il se réveille, ils sont toujours en mouvement – bien sûr. Barton ne ressent plus la fatigue (_n'en a plus conscience_) et il n'a pas donné l'ordre d'arrêt. Il le fait cette fois et – sa magie retrouvée, une petite partie tout du moins – les téléportent sous terre, dans une quelconque cité humaine qui grouille d'esclaves potentiels et de matériels nécessaire à la création du nouveau portail.

Il regarde avec désintérêt les humains bouger, courir, à droite, à gauche – non l'autre gauche ! - pour satisfaire ses ordres. Barton n'a pas vaincu le sort et répond à chacune de ses questions. Il lui parle des héros de Midgard, de SHIELD, de ceux qu'il combattra bientôt. Loki apprend, avidement, il lit, observe et écoute. Réclame des ouvrages, un ordinateur, Internet – _tout pour en avoir plus_.

En quelques jours à peine, il a avalé toutes les informations qu'il a pu trouver – et voler – sur l'initiative _Avengers_, sur Midgard et son histoire, sur la science, les voitures, l'hélicoptère, les armes de destruction massive, les armes à feu. Il est étonné de constater l'impatience des humains qui détruisent lentement leur royaume sans l'aide de races supérieures. Il les a traités d'insectes – il a eu tort. Même des parasites ne détruiraient pas leur propre colonie.

Erik Selvig – le docteur ami de Thor – travaille jour et nuit. Barton observe, perché comme un faucon, et surveille le bon déroulement des opérations. Loki se remet lentement, et décide qu'il est temps de faire son premier rapport. Les Chitauri l'exhortent à le faire depuis son réveil, ils hurlent, _hurlent_ et il a mal à la tête.

Son environnement de briques et de pierres fond lentement, se dissolve, le sceptre brille plus que jamais et un chuintement strident se fait entendre dans son esprit. Le nouveau décor est trop familier – le noir, la poussière grise, les rochers sombres. Il garde un visage impassible. Son cœur bat la chamade. Des cendres volent autour de lui, et l'Autre est là juste devant lui.

_Il est trop impatient._ Ils le sont tous, les Chitauri gémissent et crissent leurs griffes contre son crâne – ils veulent leur guerre et leur sang. Il s'agace – sa langue laisse échapper trop de mots, il doute de la puissance de l'armée promise et l'Autre lui rappelle sa place avec un grognement irrité. Il ne réagit pas, laisse les mots remplis de rage se noyer dans son esprit jusqu'à la phrase de trop – les mots _rejeté_ et _défait_ qui écorchent son cœur recouvert de glace.

_Non ! _Il n'a pas perdu, il n'a pas été rejeté ! _J'étais un roi, le roi légitime d'Asgard, trahi._ Et c'est vrai, suppose-t-il. Il n'était pas l'héritier, mais Thor banni, Odin endormi et Frigga retirée dans ses appartements, qui restait-il pour porter la couronne ? Sif ? Volstagg ? Il retient son rictus amer – et l'Autre enchaîne, sur les multiples défauts de Loki. _Pas assez ambitieux. Le caprice d'un enfant._ Il le sait, et d'un ton acerbe rappelle que les Chitauri n'ont pas encore le Tesseract, que la balle est dans _son_ camp, pas dans le leur. _Vous n'êtes que des mots_. Il enferme ses pensées de rébellion (_vous ne l'aurez pas, votre armée sera défaite, comme je l'ai été et je me laisserai mourir, pour de bon cette fois, car Asgard ou l'Autre, vous êtes tous pareils à attendre trop et à me donner peu, ceci est ma vengeance, mon ultime trahison qui se terminera avec vos soldats morts et moi au Valhalla et je rirai, je rirai –_)

Non, il ne dit pas ses pensées, rassure l'Autre avec sa langue de serpent – _ce ne sont pas des menaces_. L'Autre lui promet la guerre qu'il désire (_ce n'est pas lui, mais les Chitauri, il n'a jamais voulu que mourir au combat, les ennemis importent peu, mais il se garde bien d'exprimer cette pensée à voix haute_) et lui promet aussi qu'il suppliera pour quelque chose d'aussi tendre que la douleur, s'il échouait. Sa main écailleuse et froide passe dans ses cheveux, rompt le lien. Loki penche brutalement la tête vers la gauche, cherchant à éloigner le contact repoussant.

Ses blessures se rappellent à lui, et il halète. Sa connexion mentale avec les Chitauri est rompue pour l'instant et il savoure ce court moment de répit – du silence, du silence dans son esprit, laissez-moi seul, _laissez-moi !_ - avant que les bourdonnements habituels ne reviennent en force. Il veut hurler.

Avale sa salive douloureusement et force sa respiration à se calmer.

Il se relève en oubliant la douleur physique. S'appuie cinq secondes exactement contre le mur, puis repart vers Clint et Erik. Un humain – _John Lanford, américain, 42 ans, marié, trois enfants, chef dans un restaurant à –_ lui apporte un plateau de nourriture. C'est exotique, le goût étranger et son estomac se serre soudain. Il ferme les yeux, soupire doucement.

_Asgard lui manque._

Il chasse cette pensée avant qu'elle atteigne la toile des Chitauri et avale difficilement les différents mets. Salade, viande, fruits, fromage, et quelque chose de froid et crémeux. Quand il demande ce que c'est à Clint, celui-ci répond avec un air confus – de la glace, sir. Loki lui laisse. C'est trop sucré et _froid_. Ça lui rappelle Jötunheim et le coffret – la guerre déclenchée par Thor et finie par lui, son échec, sa chute.

De l'eau salée couvre le goût du sucre. Il se frotte les yeux et évite le regard de Clint. L'homme finit sa glace et part discuter avec Erik – Loki les écoute de loin et observe. Erik est étrangement réactif au pouvoir du Tesseract et au sort de contrôle, même pour un humain. Loki ignore si c'est parce qu'il est faible d'esprit ou si c'est parce qu'il y a été exposé plus longtemps.

Ils parlent des ennemis de SHIELD, qui ont effectivement été très heureux de fournir matériel et gardes – surtout après que leurs chefs aient été soumis au sceptre de Loki (_des Chitauri_). Certains ont même une dent plus personnelle, comme l'un des lieutenant d'un homme appelé le Mandarin, qui au nom d'une vengeance contre le héros Iron Man suite à la destruction d'un quelconque groupe (_les dix anneaux ou quelque chose comme ça_) leur ont fourni des armes et des hommes.

C'est suite à cela que Loki a tenté de contacter d'autres ennemis des différents héros, puis de SHIELD. Et, comme le dit Clint, une fois qu'on sait où chercher, les réponses se font étonnamment nombreuses.

Loki intervient quand Erik parle du métal rare – l'iridium – dont il a besoin. Le scientifique s'approche et lui parle avec enthousiasme de son expérience avec le Tesseract. Son ton familier et ses paroles pleines de chaleur donnent presque l'impression qu'il parle à un vieil ami d'une expérience intéressante. Loki sourit gentiment et tente d'écraser une boule d'anxiété (_et de honte, non, pas de honte, il n'a jamais honte, cette manipulation est nécessaire et ce n'est pas comme s'il était sincère, Erik le hait, ils le haïssent tous, il n'a jamais eu d'amis de toute façon_) qui obstrue sa gorge.

Clint est bien plus formel, comme si Loki n'était que son boss – et c'est la vérité. Loki lui demande calmement ce dont il a besoin et l'humain répond en sortant son arme. _Une distraction et un œil._ Loki sourit – c'est clair et direct, presque froid, comme si Clint luttait toujours contre le sort. Mais il ne le briserait pas, pas après avoir senti l'influence du Tesseract. Il lui faudrait un sérieux coup sur la tête pour lui faire reprendre conscience désormais.

Il explique le plan à Clint et ses soldats. Lui épargne la demi-douzaine qu'il a en réserve. Il a toujours un plan de secours – ou deux ou dix. Il se souvient, petit, il jouait avec un elfe noir nommé Algrim aux échecs. L'elfe lui a appris que pour gagner, mieux vaut avoir toujours trois coups d'avance sur son adversaire. Loki n'a jamais osé lui dire qu'il en avait six – puis Algrim a trahi Asgard et tenté de tuer Odin. Loki l'a exécuté de ses propres mains, des larmes pleins les yeux et de la haine rongeant déjà son cœur.

_Et comme d'habitude, c'est Thor qu'on a félicité, car il a empêché une guerre. Qu'encore une fois, _il_ a failli déclencher._

Loki ravale sa rancœur et laisse les caméras capturer son visage. Il porte un masque – a dissimulé son armure derrière une illusion et sa fatigue derrière un visage affable. La musique résonne contre le marbre. Il sait déjà qu'il sera stoppé. Il est la diversion.

Quand il frappe le garde avec son sceptre _(transformé en cane, pour aller avec son costume_)_,_ les gens commencent à crier et s'éloignent de lui. Il ne parle pas leur langue, mais suppose qu'ils appellent à l'aide. Il saisit la nuque de sa cible, le plaque contre une table. L'homme a commencé à crier mais le coup l'a rendu inconscient. Loki prépare son arme – une étrange machine sans nom que lui a fourni Erik avec l'assurance qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'un œil en lui-même, simplement de son hologramme et que _cette petite merveille_ permettrait ça. Au prix de l'œil bien sûr, et sans doute de la vie de son possesseur, mais on a rien sans rien.

C'était les mots d'Erik et Loki s'étonnait encore du sadisme des humains qui inventaient _tant_ de manières de se torturer les uns les autres. Il songe avec cynisme que même les Chitauri pourraient apprendre de leur technique.

L'objet s'enfonce et arrache lentement l'œil. L'homme est secoué de spasmes. Les gens courent et hurlent.

Il les regarde s'éparpiller comme des fourmis dont on vient de détruire la fourmilière et sourit. Il ne peut s'en empêcher – il a toujours trouvé drôle de déclencher des paniques chez les foules innocentes. C'était pour ça, qu'on l'appelle _dieu fripon_ après tout. Sa tendance à provoquer des désastres pour son propre amusement. Ce n'est pas du sadisme – la douleur, qu'elle soit provoquée ou subie, n'est pas quelque chose qu'il aime.

_La peur en revanche..._

L'objet a terminé son ouvrage. L'humain gît, sans vie. Cela signifie que Clint a pu entrer. A présent, il lui faut une distraction qui attirera les fameux héros que SHIELD aura convoqué.

Il suit la foule apeurée. L'illusion se dissipe et il sourit. Attirer l'attention, il adore ça – sans doute parce qu'il n'en a jamais eu auparavant. Avant c'était _Thor, Thor, Thor, toujours Thor_. A mon tour de briller, pense-t-il avec satisfaction.

Il fait exploser une voiture de police, amusé de la voir se retourner. Un clone apparaît devant ces _pauvres_ gens qui crient. Puis un autre, et un autre. Ils sont bientôt encerclés, hurlant et tournant en rond comme des bêtes enfermés dans une prison de glace qui ne comprennent pas pourquoi ils ne peuvent plus avancer. Il leur crie de s'agenouiller. C'était une promesse faite à Nick Fury après tout – je vous ferai vous agenouillez devant moi.

Il ne faudrait pas le décevoir, lui faire croire qu'il était autre chose qu'un fou mégalomane uniquement attiré par la soif de pouvoir. Il haussa presque les épaules. Il avait eu le trône d'Asgard et on l'avait trahi et rejeté. Il ne veut pas de Midgard – ne veut même pas la voir détruite en réalité. Il s'en fiche. Il veut juste un peu de chaos dans ce monde trop ordonné.

_S'il avait eu un peu plus de temps pour se préparer, il aurait pu libérer Fenrir de ses chaînes et réveiller Jörmungand. Déclencher le Ragnarök, quelle belle mort il aurait eu !_

_A quoi bon se battre si c'est pour se laisser mourir ?_ Son frère lui a posé cette question une fois – il n'avait que la victoire à l'esprit, oubliait le Valhalla et les Valkyries. Loki n'avait pas su répondre. Il songe avec amertume que peut-être, déjà à l'époque il ne se battait que pour ça. _Mettez fin à mon calvaire._

Les gens s'agenouillent sagement. Il leur sort ses mensonges préférés – _C'est plus simple non ?_ - et les subjuguent avec de belles paroles pleines de miel haineux. Il sent la présence ennemie bien avant que Captain America arrive. Il est un dieu, et sa magie est à nouveau vigoureuse. Il sait que le vieil homme sera épargné – l'admire même pour avoir osé lui tenir tête, car il tenait l'humanité en si basse estime qu'il pensait qu'aucun n'aurait ce courage.

_Il n'y a pas d'homme comme moi._ Et c'est vrai. Il n'est pas un homme, il est un dieu. Même Thor aurait du mal à se battre contre lui à toute puissance. Captain America et ses fidèles toutous n'ont aucune chance s'il décide de devenir_ sérieux_. Heureusement pour eux, il ne fait que jouer la diversion. Et s'il sous-estime les humains et que l'un deux lui porte un coup fatal, eh bien...

Il reçoit son propre coup sans dégâts : la magie ne se retourne pas contre son maître il se sent à peine secoué. Il faudra qu'il dose mieux ses coups contre Thor. Son non-frère saurait que quelque chose n'allait pas s'il se mettait à le sous-estimer.

Captain America, tout en bleu et rouge, avec un air déterminé se tient devant lui. Loki est pris d'une envie de rire devant son visage grave. C'est un soldat, un héros, exactement comme Thor. Quelqu'un habitué à une bataille franche, sans coups bas ou tromperie. Il pense sincèrement que Loki sera sérieux face à lui, et que _le bien triomphera du mal_.

Loki n'est pas le mal (_n'en déplaise à Sif et aux autres Ases_). Il est... La mince frontière entre les deux, et parfois s'amuse à poser un orteil dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Il est le chaos, la neutralité grise qui rend tout manichéisme impossible. Il est juste lui-même. Ou en tout cas, essaie de l'être.

Le Captain lui offre un fier monologue – parle d'un homme en Allemagne avec qui il a eu un désaccord. Loki ignore s'il parle d'Hitler (_qu'il n'aura finalement pas combattu bien longtemps_) ou de Red Skull. A vrai dire, Loki ne fait que sourire, crache _le soldat_ avec mépris – il n'a que de la condescendance pour les hommes comme lui, qui pensent que les poings régleront tous les conflits mieux que les mots.

Il sait qu'il fait une association malsaine avec Thor – que le _pauvre_ Captain n'est peut-être pas ainsi. Mais alors qu'un avion apparaît et qu'une voix féminine lui ordonne de lâcher son sceptre, il n'en a cure. Il tire. Les gens hurlent, s'éparpillent et le bouclier est dur. Il a le souffle coupé, mais pas pour longtemps. Il a joué au jeu du duel depuis _beaucoup _plus longtemps que cet humain plein de bravache. _Il est un dieu._

L'homme est tout de même bon, reconnaît-il, pas aussi fort que Thor ou n'importe quel Ase, mais tout de même plus qu'un vulgaire humain. Il sait se servir de sa cervelle aussi, pare la plupart des coups de Loki. Il ne se bat pas avec toute sa force, mais c'est tout de même impressionnant.

Malheureusement, il est aussi stupide que Thor et incapable de s'avouer vaincu. L'avion n'est pas réellement une menace – trop de civiles aux alentours – et si Iron Man n'était pas arrivé, Captain America n'aurait plus été qu'un doux souvenir. Ça aurait été dommage.

Et si lui disparaissait ? Deviendrait-il un souvenir, se demande-t-il soudain ? Ce n'est pas le moment, mais son esprit est fatigué, _épuisé_. Il veut dormir. Il a mal à la tête – toujours depuis les Chitauri.

Qui notera sa disparition ? Odin et Thor ? Ils ont festoyé à sa mort, Loki s'en doute il n'est qu'une épine dans leur royal pied. Un fardeau. L'a toujours été, l'ombre trop encombrante. Il ne rentrera pas, s'y refuse. Il mourra avant – c'est sa destinée de toute façon. Mourir contre son propre peuple (_l'ont-ils jamais été ? Il n'était qu'un pion dans un jeu politique au final_). Ou contre de simples humains.

Iron Man ne s'entend pas vraiment avec le bon soldat, remarque-t-il. Les salutations sont froides, au mieux. A peine courtoises. De la musique résonne de nouveau. Il se rend, fait disparaître son armure. Il songe au surnom donné par Iron Man – Reinder Game. Se demande ce que ça signifie.

Ils le font monter dans leur avion qui s'envole immédiatement pour une direction inconnue. Loki enverra les coordonnés à ses esclaves une fois sur place – même séparé de son sceptre, le lien mental est toujours là. Pour des commandes basiques comme donner la bonne direction, cela suffit.

_Diversion réussie. Maintenant, neutralisons la menace la plus importante. Pour l'instant._

Autrement dit, le Hulk. La créature verte monstrueuse qui réduit les Géants du Froid au rang de larves. Il a vu quelques vidéos du SHIELD sur l'homme – Bruce Banner – et doit s'avouer impressionné. Autant par le travail de l'homme que par l'horreur inspirée par la créature.

Son but n'est bien sûr, pas de la tuer. Ce serait contraire à ses plans. Thor mis à part, le Hulk est sans doute l'unique « héros » capable de le tuer – et prêt à le faire. La bête n'est après tout pas vraiment en mesure d'être pris de regret ou de retenir ses poings. Un coup un peu trop fort à la tête, quelques côtes cassées qui perforent les poumons, la cage thoracique trop appuyée... Même un dieu peut mourir. Il est résistant et il guérit vite. Mais il n'est pas immortel – si les Chitauri ne l'avaient pas attrapé, il serait mort de sa chute dans le Vide.

Il entend vaguement les deux héros discuter – se disputer ? Difficile à dire, le ton est calme, mais le corps du Captain est tendu et Iron Man a le visage bien trop fermé pour que ce soit un simple échange de banalités. Puis vient les éclairs. Le tonnerre.

Il se tend immédiatement.

Captain America lui fait remarquer – _effrayé d'un petit orage ?_ - et Loki lui jette un regard impassible. _Je n'aime pas vraiment ce qui suit_ répond-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Les héros ne comprennent pas, se regardent. Puis il y a un choc sur le dos de l'avion – comme si quelqu'un venait d'atterrir dessus. Loki se tend encore plus si c'est possible, son esprit chante _THOR, THOR, THOR, THOR,_ et son cœur bat la chamade. Il transpire – il a _peur_. Les Chitauri hurlent de rire dans son esprit, il se déconcentre, oublie le plan. _Thor est là_.

Iron Man ouvre la porte. Loki se retient de hurler – _ferme-la pauvre idiot, comment peux-tu être aussi stupide, inviter ainsi un potentiel ennemi_ – et Thor apparaît soudain. Il est grave. N'a pas changé. Loki a une boule dans la gorge et un poids sur la poitrine.

_Il se souvient de la chute, de Thor qui pleurait et lui disait non, d'_Odin_ qui disait non. Il tombe, il tombe. Il pleure et tombe. C'est la faute d'Odin, et de Thor. Il aurait pu être grand, se di-t-il, et il tombe, traverse dimensions et galaxies, les neuf royaumes et ce qu'il y a entre eux. Thor est toujours celui qui a brillé, c'est de sa faute s'il y a eu la guerre, de sa faute s'il a été banni, de sa faute si j'ai été à Jötunheim, si j'ai découvert la vérité, de sa faute si j'ai hurlé contre Odin, si Odin s'est endormi, de sa faute si j'ai du assumé le trône seul, _à la demande de Frigga,_ de sa faute. De sa faute._

_Au final, c'est un peu comme si Thor l'avait poussé._

Thor envoie valser Iron Man, saisit Loki sans effort. Loki se débat – _ce n'est pas le plan !_ - mais Thor a toujours eu plus de force brute que lui et il est _fatigué_. Ils tombent.

Loki bouge, griffe, mord, il a envie de hurler et veut _arrêter de tomber. _Il revoit les Chitauri, la poussière grise, l'Autre, et Lui, revoit la torture, le poison dans les yeux, l'aiguille contre ses lèvres. Il revoit les univers qu'il a traversé, et _Thor qui le voit tomber et le laisse_.

Ils atterrissent. Ou plutôt, Thor atterrit et jette Loki à terre. Son dos lui fait mal, le brûle.

Il rit. _Bien sûr_, Thor n'est pas heureux de le revoir. C'était tellement plus simple de pleurer un frère mort, une image de lui, de se dire _j'ai essayé de l'en empêcher, mais je n'ai rien pu faire_. Se confronter à son frère malveillant, c'est trop pour Thor.

Thor est trop simple, trop franc. Il ne pourrait pas se battre contre son frère. Mais il ne pourrait pas non plus laisser un être _maléfique_ vaquer à ses occupations _maléfiques_. Donc il fallait éliminer une des deux données, pour qu'il se batte.

Loki réalise que pour Thor, il n'a plus de frère que le nom. C'est pour ça qu'il rit. _Tu m'as manqué aussi_ ricane-t-il, le souffle court. Thor s'énerve, bien sûr. C'est rassurant de voir que même après une chute à travers les univers et le reste, même après autant de temps sous la torture, même après avoir perdu le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait, il peut toujours autant agacer son frère. Son non-frère. Thor.

Puis Thor le relève et saisit sa nuque. Il a les yeux rouges, pleins de larmes contenues. Loki garde un air impassible (_C'est le chaos dans son esprit, les Chitauri lui crient de le tuer, là maintenant, tout de suite, et il veut l'embrasser, dire _mon frère_ supplier pour un pardon qu'il ne mérite pas, demander une mort courte et rapide)._ Le Dieu du Tonnerre murmure qu'il croyait Loki mort. Loki rétorque par une question – _as-tu fait ton deuil ?_ - et la réponse de Thor est _mensonge, mensonge, mensonge._

Nous l'avons tous fait.

Menteur.

Loki sait parfaitement qu'à part Thor et Frigga – peut-être Odin, mais il en doute – aucun Ase n'aura vraiment pleuré sa disparition. Quelle importance il ne fait pas partie de leur peuple. Il ne dit à Thor qui répond une bêtise comme _ça n'a pas d'importance, nous avons été élevé ensemble, joué ensemble, combattu ensemble_. Un mensonge qui te convenait bien Thor. Loki ne se souvient pas de moments vraiment heureux, où ils étaient égaux. Il l'avoue, avec amertume et colère. _Je me souviens d'une ombre, l'ombre de ta grandeur._ C'était ce qu'il était, avait toujours été. Et maintenant qu'il était dehors, soudain il fallait à tout prix l'arrêter. Tue-moi mon frère, car je ne me plierai plus à tes ordres.

Thor tente encore de discuter. Ils parlent et Loki ment. Prétend vouloir un trône dont il n'a plus cure – il ne souhaite qu'un combat fraternel mortel, que Thor lui porte le coup fatal et qu'il _souffre_ d'avoir tué Loki, celui qu'il appelle son frère.

Malgré tout, Loki se laisse aller, parle du Tesseract et des mondes qu'il a vu, de la connaissance passée avec la toile d'esprits des Chitauri. Thor comprend vite que son _frère_ n'est pas seul dans son esprit, demande des réponses que Loki ne donnera pas. _Je n'ai plus le Tesseract._ Vérité. _Je l'ai envoyé ailleurs_. Mensonge – une vérité pas encore vraie.

La paix se finit, réalise-t-il, quand Thor saisit Mjöllnir et lui ordonne d'écouter. Loki est presque prêt à le faire, mais son frère se fait soudain projeter dans la forêt, quelques mètres plus loin et plus bas. Apparemment, Iron Man n'aime pas qu'on lui prenne ses jouets – ou ses ennemis.

Il s'assied tranquillement, échange un regard avec Thor qui prépare son marteau. Sourit, parce que par les neuf royaumes, doit-il se sentir _flatté_ d'avoir deux hommes ainsi se battre pour lui ? Il ricane et s'installe confortablement, prêt à profiter du spectacle.

Il les observe se battre comme deux chiens fous pour un même os. Ils détruisent radicalement la forêt alentour. Loki les observent briller – explosions, éclairs. C'est un miracle qu'ils ne déclenchent pas un feu de forêt. Ils s'éloignent un peu plus à chaque coup, trop absorbés par leur duel de coq. Puis Captain America intervient et la secousse qui suit la rencontre entre le marteau et le bouclier fait reculer Loki.

Il soupire – ils ont l'air d'avoir même oublié _pourquoi_ ils se battaient à l'origine. Il se demande s'il pourrait partir en marchant. S'ils s'en rendraient compte. Peut-être qu'il était insignifiant à ce point-là ? Il ne teste pas – ce n'est pas dans le plan, et il craint la déception. Il se laisse emmener sans plus d'histoire, se fait embarquer dans un plus grand avion (_il ressemble à un vaisseau spatial, presque comme celui des Chitauri, en moins _vivant).

Ils lui ont passé les menottes – Thor ne s'est apparemment pas donné la peine de leur rappeler qu'ils étaient des _dieux_ plus forts que n'importe quel métal ou presque – et le conduisent lentement à travers les couloirs sinueux. Il croise un scientifique. Bruce Banner. Le Hulk. Il est donc bien ici Loki sourit avec satisfaction et cynisme. La créature qui le tuera est bel et bien dans ce vaisseau.

On l'enferme d'ailleurs dans une cage qui est _évidemment_ construite pour elle. Il se moque, sarcastique – _vous êtes désespérés au point d'appeler une bête sans âme ?_ - et Fury mord à l'hameçon, crache des explications qui sonnent comme des insultes. Il ne comprend pas que les mots ne lui sont pas destinés. Loki parle au monstre, au Hulk, cherche déjà à exciter sa colère. _Viens me tuer. Viens. _Il sait que le groupe de héros écoute. Et quand Fury parle du Tesseract, affirme que c'est un pouvoir que _Loki_ ne pourrait espérer contrôler, il réalise une chose.

Fury voulait le pouvoir du Tesseract. Il voulait s'en servir. Et c'était une information en or, pour manipuler le SHIELD et les héros. Voilà pourquoi il ne faut jamais parler avec Loki sans une maîtrise totale de ses émotions. On finit toujours par laisser échapper des mots ou des sentiments qu'il utilisera contre vous.

_Oooh... Vous voulez ce pouvoir. Ce pouvoir illimité. Et pourquoi ? Une lumière à partager entre les humains ?_

Loki a vu les armes – il a vu de quoi les humains sont capables. Il les méprise plus que jamais, car Thor peut bien prétendre qu'ils aiment, protègent, soignent, tout ce qu'il veut, Loki a pu aussi observer à quel point, ils tuent, déciment, massacrent, _détruisent_.

Il a compté au moins trois génocides les deux derniers siècles, deux guerres mondiales qui ont causé des millions de morts, et _deux_ villes rayées de la carte avec_ une _bombe. Ases et Jötuns sont peut-être archaïques et sans technologie, mais il a fallu un artefact surpuissant, l'énergie du Bi-Frost et un génie comme Loki pour se rapprocher _d'un seule_ génocide. Qui a échoué.

Non vraiment, son estime des humains est tombée même plus basse que celle qu'il a pour les fourmis qu'il écrase avec sa botte.

Fury lui propose un magazine – sans doute de manière ironique – et quitte la pièce. Loki n'a plus qu'à attendre que la dernière phase du plan se déclenche.

Il attend. Il a toujours été patient.

Il pense à ce que font les gens sur le vaisseau – si les héros ont réagi à sa petite pique sur les secrets de Fury. Peut-être vont-ils se rebeller et les Chitauri réussiront à envahir cette terre. Si c'est le cas, que fera Loki ? Il se retournera sans doute contre ses alliés. Il a déjà failli détruire une planète, il peut recommencer – si c'est pour sauver Asgard.

Et il restera sur Midgard pour voir le spectacle de près.

Il pense à Erik qui doit être en train d'ajouter l'iridium au portail. Il ne manquera plus que le réacteur, et Loki sait déjà lequel il veut. Les Chitauri ignorent le principe de stratégie et l'Autre n'a jamais pensé qu'il pourrait saboté le plan d'attaque. Le portail sera en plein New-York – là où tout le monde le verra – et la machine sur le toit de la Tour Stark. Parce qu'il veut humilier un peu l'humain qui se prend pour un dieu et parce que l'homme reste un génie qui se rendra vite compte – grâce aux indices laissés par Loki bien sûr – du plan du dieu.

Il sourit, assis en tailleur au centre de la cage. _Parfait. Tout se déroule comme prévu._ Puis se relève et commence à marcher de long en large. _Il attend toujours._ Il s'arrête. Une présence – elle n'était pas là il y a quelques secondes ?

Black Widow se tient devant lui. Droite, forte, le regard fier et _furieux_. Ah oui. Une amie et partenaire de Clint – elle n'a pas dû apprécier le côté _esclave_. Il la taquine, prétend ne pas savoir pourquoi elle est ici. Elle lui ressemble, elle aussi. Elle n'est pas comme Thor ou Captain America, brillants et forts. Elle est plus subtile, mais tout aussi mortelle. Une vraie veuve noire il considère le surnom approprié. Ils parlent et c'est très _étrange_ qu'elle se confie à lui à sa simple demande. Il sent le piège mais écoute avec attention. C'est tellement rare – qu'on s'abandonne ainsi devant lui. Mais peu importe à quel point c'est fascinant, il sait qu'elle est là pour des informations – _sur Clint, sur ses plans, pour elle-même ou pour Fury, c'est sans importance_.

Il laisse parler sa langue. Les mots roulent et coulent. Il évoque son passé – un passé qu'elle croyait probablement enterré – la fille de Dreykov, Saõ Paulo, le feu à l'hôpital. Il voit son visage se fermer, ses pupilles se rétrécir. Il laisse ses lèvres s'ourler d'un sourire parce que c'est _drôle_ de jouer avec les émotions d'une telle meurtrière. Une professionnelle qui n'a encore jamais dû rencontrer son maître.

Il prétend la faire torturer par Clint, _lentement, intimement_, puis le réveiller pour lui faire prendre conscience de son _acte_. Et le tuer, enfin. Loki n'est pas si cruel, mais il aime voir le visage décomposé de son ennemie qui pensait le faire craquer pour son joli minois. C'est un jeu d'enfant et elle se retourne, le traite de monstre avec une voix brisée.

Il pense au Hulk, le Hulk qu'il va libérer – pour la destruction, le chaos autant que pour mourir – et répond que non, ce sont eux qui ont le monstre.

Elle se redresse. Se tourne vers lui et il se rend soudain compte qu'il a laissé échapper à quelqu'un qui lui ressemble _une faiblesse_. Le mot de trop. Il l'applaudirait presque si elle ne risquait pas de réduire son plan en miettes. Il calme son esprit rageur, les cris des Chitauri et son cœur qui bat trop vite.

_Il reste Clint._ Il cligne des yeux. Se rend compte qu'intérieurement, il appelait l'agent par son prénom – le scientifique aussi. Blâme leur familiarité présomptueuse. _Il reste Barton, et le sceptre._

Rien n'est perdu au contraire. Loki a pu se distraire durant le temps nécessaire et maintenant, il n'a plus qu'à attendre que Cli – Barton intervienne et que le Hulk cède au pouvoir du sceptre. Comme prévu.

Il prend une longue inspiration. _Calme. Calme._

Il n'est pas pressé.

Il augmente la pression mentale sur le pouvoir du sceptre – ils doivent tous être en colère, _furieux même_ et l'un d'entre eux saisira le sceptre et le travail sera fait. Dans le pire des cas, Cli – Barton sait qu'il doit signifier sa présence par une explosion. Le déclic attendu. Le bourdonnement augmente dans son crâne et il enfonce ses ongles dans la peau de son front. _Quelques minutes. Plus que quelques minutes. _Le sceptre lance désormais un signal clair à Barton et ses hommes.

Loki se replie sur lui-même. La douleur transperce son crâne comme des milliers d'aiguilles. Le battement de son cœur accélère – _trop vite, trop vite_. Il inspire, expire. Il a environ huit minutes avant que son cœur ne lâche. Il n'en mourra pas, mais un arrêt cardiaque est très douloureux et lui fera perdre sa concentration. _Dépêche Barton._

L'explosion secoue la cage elle-même et pendant un court instant, Loki se demande si elle va lâcher. _Bien. Dernière phase enclenchée._ Il sait que le Hulk est désormais libre, il n'a plus qu'à aller à sa rencontre. Il entend les hurlements, les gens qui courent. Des coups de feu aussi. Puis un hurlement – ce hurlement qu'il reconnaît et qui lui fait relever la tête avec un immense sourire. Son cœur se calme enfin – son mal de crâne reste par contre.

Puis son sourire s'efface à mesure que les minutes passent. Il sent le lien avec Barton se rompre – et ça fait bizarrement _mal_ – puis entend le Hulk être éjecté de l'avion. _Échec._ Il fronce les sourcils et décide que l'attente a assez duré. Et puis _Thor_ arrive. Et oh, c'est drôle comme il se fait _toujours_ avoir par le même truc. Un peu lassant aussi, et il demande d'un ton pince-sans-rire si un jour, Thor ne tombera pas dans le piège. Loki parierait pour _non_.

Thor frappe la cage par rage et craquelle légèrement le verre. Un grondement se fait entendre, Loki se fige – tombera, tombera pas ? Il ricane un peu – _Sommes-nous vraiment immortels, ainsi que le pense les humains ? _- mais il voit son plaisir interrompu par un humain dont il ignore le nom. Un agent du SHIELD sans doute. Il a une arme dans les bras, une grosse arme. Loki se demande si mourir de la main de cet homme compte comme mourir au combat. Décide que non – il veut faire souffrir Thor plus que ça, même si le faire _regarder_ sa mort serait amusant. Mais pas assez. Pas autant que de voir le visage _désespéré_ de son faux-frère face à la mort d'un de ses _amis_.

Il invoque le sceptre et son armure. L'agent charge l'arme, soliloque sur le fait qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'elle tire.

Loki le transperce, et Thor hurle.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Loki voit de la _haine_ dans les yeux de son faux-frère, une haine dirigée contre lui. Les Chitauri rient et lui voudrait presque pleurer. _J'aurai voulu que vous soyez fiers de moi. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tué quand tu en avais l'occasion ?_

Il n'a même plus honte de porter des coups contre Thor – son frère. Son non-frère. Il saigne (_les Chitauri hurlent, plus fort, plus fort, plus fort TUE-LE_). Il a un goût de fer dans la bouche – de sel aussi. Il veut mourir, allez-y, tuez-moi humains, vous en mourez d'envie, tuez-moi, détruisez-moi, finissez-moi.

Même moi je le veux, alors qu'est-ce qui retient votre lame ?

Il appuie sur le bouton rouge. Thor tombe.

Il observe le trou laissé par la cage avec – avec quoi ? De l'indifférence, du dédain, de la tristesse (_déchirement_) de la colère (_rage_). Beaucoup de choses. Il porte une main à sa poitrine. Inspire bruyamment par la bouche – l'air ne rentre pas. Il ne peut plus respirer, _il ne peut plus respirer_. Ses poumons refusent d'obéir, il a mal, _tellement mal_. Il ferme les yeux. Les Chitauri percent ses tympans de hurlements stridents et de grondements impatients. _Donne-nous du sang !_

Il veut mourir.

Peut-être devrait-il suivre son frère dans sa chute. Qui le regretterait. Mais il n'irait pas au Valhalla et ni Odin ni Thor ne _souffriraient_ assez. Il sait son frère en vie – Thor n'est pas assez fragile pour se laisser tuer par une simple cage. Et si Mjöllnir a réussi à la fragiliser, alors le marteau n'aura aucun mal à la détruire.

Il se calme lentement. Retire sa main du bouton rouge. Fait quelques pas – _trop hésitant, reprends-toi Loki._

L'agent n'est pas tout à fait mort. Il lui dit qu'il va perdre. Loki a envie de lui rire au nez, parce qu'ils ne se battent pas pour le même résultat et que s'ils gagnent en tuant Loki, lui _aussi_ gagne en étant tué. Il évite la torture, la déception, l'emprisonnement. Sa réponse est presque murmurée, une question qu'il pose autant à l'agent qu'à lui-même. _Vraiment ?_

La réponse de l'agent est méprisable et Loki retient de crier sa colère. _C'est dans votre nature._ Et que connaissez-vous de ma nature, Agent ? Vous avez lu quelques mythes, avez fait boire Thor pour qu'il vous raconte notre triste vie ? Ils ne savent rien, _rien_ de sa vie. De son existence. Il a vécu cent fois plus que cet agent sans nom et _oh_ étrange, il est toujours en vie, debout et (_presque_) en bonne santé. L'agent meurt, étalé à moitié sur le sol, à moitié contre le mur.

Il veut répondre, _alors c'est dans la votre de tout détruire_. C'est dans la nature humaine d'être stupide. D'être lent. D'être faible. Il pourrait citer des dizaines d'adjectifs qui rabaissent l'humanité. Il ne le fait pas – à quoi bon, l'agent comprend sans doute à peine ce qu'il dit. Il est moribond. Il enchaîne malgré tout, demande où serait son désavantage.

L'agent prétend qu'il manque de conviction.

Cette fois, Loki perd son sourire mielleux, parce que l'agent n'a pas tort. Il aurait pu mourir des dizaines de fois – mais ce n'était jamais la bonne occasion. Il aurait pu _gagner_ des dizaines de fois – gagner dans le sens où l'entend l'agent, c'est à dire suivre le plan des Chitauri – et il ne l'a pas fait. Loki est – hésitant.

Il tente de protester mais l'arme se déclenche et l'envoie valser à travers un mur. Quand il se relève l'agent est inconscient, respire à peine. Loki regrette presque de ne pas lui avoir demandé son nom. Puis il se reprend – ce n'est qu'un humain.

Il quitte le vaisseau qui dérive en se téléportant. _Échec sur toute la ligne._ Il espère ne pas avoir à faire d'autres rapports à l'Autre avant le grand final. Le professeur a eu le temps de finir sa machine avec la distraction qu'a causé Loki.

Alors, de nouveau, il attend. Stark Tower. Un monument de narcissique, la _fierté_ d'un des héros qu'il est censé combattre. C'est une pique vaine et basse, un sursaut d'orgueil avant qu'il ne laisse le Hulk l'écarteler. La bête reviendra, il en est certain – et s'il le faut, il est certain que Barton ne verrait pas d'inconvénient à le mettre _hors d'état de nuire définitivement_ maintenant qu'il n'est plus une marionnette.

Erik met la machine en route juste avant qu'Iron Man ne se présente devant eux, apparemment très mécontent de voir son bijou utilisé comme scène de _bataille finale_. Loki sourit, presque trop fier de sa mise en scène. Un homme comme Iron Man – Tony Stark – devrait apprécier l'effort, lui qui est toujours dans le _show_.

Et quel show il fait, détachant son armure avec d'autres machines, comme pour impressionner Loki. Il suppose que c'est pour montrer que Loki ne lui fait pas peur – ou pour préparer la venue d'une autre armure neuve.

Loki le rejoint à l'intérieur sans hésitation. Cet homme non-plus n'est pas un vrai héros, et c'est à se demander à quoi pensait SHIELD quand ils ont mis sur pieds leur petite équipe personnelle. Un monstre, une assassin, un espion (_sans doute assassin à ses heures perdues aussi_), un narcissique... Mis à part Captain America et Thor, ce n'étaient pas des héros.

Juste des humains un peu plus doués que la moyenne, qui, une fois ou deux, avaient sauvé des gens ou le monde, parce que _c'était dans leur intérêt._ S'il suffit de ça pour devenir un héros, alors Loki en était un aussi. Et les héros ne se tuent pas entre eux.

Ils se fixent, silencieusement. C'est étonnant, de voir un regard qui renvoie au moins autant d'intellect que lui. Puis la discussion commence. Elle semble légère, emplie de _plaisanteries_.

Dîtes-moi que vous allez supplier mon côté humain. Non, je pensais vous menacer en fait. Ah, vous auriez du laisser l'armure pour ça. Hm oui, mais elle a reçu quelques dégâts, hein ? Un verre ? M'acheter ne servira à rien. Nonon, menaces. Vraiment, pas de verre ?

Loki s'impatiente – l'homme est _agaçant_ au mieux avec sa légèreté. Il lui rappelle Fandral, en plus élégant. Et avec plus de répliques aussi. Les Chitauri arrivent, rappelle-t-il – _réveille-toi stupide humain, ou vous allez mourir et bien que je me fiche de votre sort, vous êtes ceux censés mettre fin à mes jours pas l'inverse. _De qui devrait-il avoir peur ?

Stark lui parle des _Avengers_, lui résume ce qu'il sait déjà. Clint Barton, Hawkeye. Natasha Romanov, Black Widow. Steve Rogers, Captain America. Thor. Bruce Banner, Hulk. Il fait semblant de s'étonner (_je pensais que la bête s'était enfuie?_) et songe, un peu déconcerté, que Stark avait beau s'être compté dans l'équipe, il n'avait pas indiqué être lui aussi _fâché _contre Loki. Étonnant.

Stark s'étonne aussi de son plan – _pas un super plan_ commente-t-il en sirotant son verre et est-ce que ces bracelets étaient là avant ? - et lui assure qu'il va souffrir quand ils viendront pour défendre – ou venger – Midgard. C'était ça le plan Stark et _ça_ c'est qu'aucun de vous n'a pu comprendre.

Loki en a assez et décide d'utiliser le sceptre contre Stark – juste pour le voir détruire à son tour cette Terre qu'il aime _tant_, ces amis qu'il supporte _tant_. Mais quand le sceptre touche le cœur de métal que Stark porte – rien.

Rien et Loki écarquille les yeux, n'ose pas y croire. Il réessaie et Stark le fixe l'air de ne pas comprendre exactement ce qu'il se passe. La situation. _L'homme est immunisé._ Loki a trouvé l'homme qui a le _pouvoir_ de briser le pouvoir du sceptre et soudain, son respect pour Stark grimpe. Juste un peu.

Parce que même Clint Barton, même s'il s'est débattu comme un beau diable, a fini par y céder. Et Stark n'avait même pas cligné des yeux. Aucun réaction à part peut-être une moue étonnée. Puis il ré-ouvre la bouche et Loki oublie qu'il veut examiner Stark pour comprendre comme il marche – l'homme est trop agaçant, il mérite bien de _tomber_ à son tour.

Loki est tombé aussi, bien plus loin, bien plus longtemps et il n'y avait personne pour le rattraper.

Stark traverse la fenêtre – rapidement suivi par son armure que Loki évite à grand-peine. Avec un peu de chance, songe-t-il, ça suffira pour enrager l'homme au point qu'il tire un peu trop _fort. _Mais non, il tire à peine pour blesser – lui annonce juste que le nom de l'agent mort était Phil – et puis le portail s'ouvre.

Loki lève la tête, lève les mains. Il entend les Chitauri qui huent, vocifèrent, _rugissent_ leur rage, leur désir de sang. Il enfonce ses ongles dans ses cheveux et _tire_. Puis il entend le tonnerre, et sait que Thor arrive. Alors il se téléporte à l'extérieur, met son casque pour cacher son front ensanglanté. Thor lui ordonne d'arrêter et Loki rit – _on ne peut pas l'arrêter, c'est la guerre_.

Et là. Là. Ce duel est ce qu'il voulait depuis le début, ce qu'il veut, ce qu'il cherche. Un duel à mort entre deux frères. _Tue-moi Thor, ce sera mieux pour tous. Tu seras félicité pour avoir arrêté le mal absolu et je boirai l'hydromel de Valhalla avec les Valkyries_.

L'avion de Barton et Romanov essaient de les arrêter. Il fait exploser la machine. _Rien ne m'empêchera d'atteindre mon but._

Et quel est ce but, pourquoi Loki ? Pourquoi ? Les deux agents et Captain America ont survécu il le sait – tuer les Avengers faciliterait la tache aux Chitauri. Il ne veut pas ça. La toile se referme sur lui, l'Autre a compris – ils réduisent son esprit en pièces, déchirent et arrachent ses pensées. Où sont ses pensées, où sont celles de l'Autre.

Thor lui saisit les épaules – _Regarde ça, regarde, est-ce que tu penses que cette folie te permettra de régner ? _- non Thor, jamais, je ne veux pas régner, juste dormir – _C'est trop tard pour l'arrêter_ – et Thor, ah Thor, toi et tes sentiments, ça a toujours été ta faiblesse n'est-ce pas – _On peut le faire, ensemble._

Loki le poignarde. Une blessure qui n'est pas assez handicapante pour l'empêcher de tuer son frère, mais suffisamment _blessante_ pour son orgueil. Loki ne rate jamais sa cible. Il sourit presque en commentant la sentimentalité de Thor – c'est familier, et son esprit s'éclaire un court instant.

_Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

Thor le plaque au sol, le frappe d'un coup de pied. Il roule pour éviter le prochain coup et tombe de l'immeuble. Un vaisseau Chitauri le rattrape – il se demande si Thor aura remarqué qu'il ne l'a jamais frappé pour tuer, si son frère ne le hait pas trop, si – l'Autre envahit son esprit à nouveau et il prend la tête d'une petite troupe de Chitauri.

_Tue, tue, tue, tue._

Il aperçoit Barton et Romanov discuter en tirant, secourir des civils. Captain America prend la tête de la police, abat quelques Chitauri au passage. Stark attire l'attention d'un des vaisseaux mère. Loki ricane parce que ça semble bien _stupide_ pour un génie. La bête arrive et son sourire s'élargit. _Bien. Parfait même._

Le vaisseau mère est détruit en l'espace de quelques secondes. Ce n'est pas assez pour enrayer l'armée – _l'Autre prend sa voix, envoyez le reste_ – mais c'est un début. Il reconnaît qu'il a mal-jugé cette petite équipe. Ils ont le pouvoir pour sauver leur chère Terre. Peut-être.

Loki ordonne que le combat se concentre sur les Avengers – il n'a pas besoin de trop de morts. Il veut juste un peu de chaos, pas un génocide. _Il n'est pas un monstre, non, ce n'est pas vrai, il est différent des Géants qui n'ont aucune morale, il ne veut pas –_ il voit Barton envoyer des flèches, détruire sans souci les Chitauri. Il n'aura pas assez de flèches pour tous les arrêter ainsi, mais l'idée a du sens.

_Vous n'arriverez à rien si vous vous concentrez seulement sur les troupes déjà au sol. Fermez le portail._

Le contact avec Erik est coupé – il halète et se penche. C'est douloureux, plus encore qu'avec Barton parce que le lien était plus profond.

Il poursuit Romanov, lui tire dessus – la voix de l'Autre se fait plus fort, et _est-ce que c'est Lui, est-ce qu'il y a une autre voix, l'amant de la Mort, il parle lui aussi, il est là_ – et intercepte une flèche de Barton. Il lui jette un regard et sourit.

_Ah. Une flèche explosive. Bien joué._

Il connaît toutes les armes de Barton et n'est pas surpris de voir son vaisseau exploser. Il se fait projeter sur le balcon qu'il a quitté il y a quelques minutes – et le Hulk le frappe, il traverse la vitre, ça fait _mal._ Il en a assez, cette comédie a assez duré – _tue-moi maintenant ou meurs, stupide créature inférieure_.

Il provoque le Hulk. Consciemment. Il se fait frapper, _dos cassé, fracture, la nuque n'est pas dans son état normal, son bras est trop tordu, il a mal, mal, mal, mal, tue-moi, arrête de me torturer, pas la torture, pitié_. Il mord sa langue et le sang envahit sa bouche, crie parce que ça fait mal. Le Hulk ricane presque – du sadisme Banner, vraiment ?

Il finit sur le dos, sans beaucoup de souffle. _Encore en vie ?_ Ricane l'Autre. Il a les yeux écarquillés. Ne peut plus bouger – ça fait trop _mal. _Hulk s'en va, sans plus le toucher et se moque – _petit dieu_ – il inspire et expire. Sifflement strident – une côte a transpercé un poumon. Il ne peut pas respirer correctement. Il n'en mourra pas, mais c'est douloureux – il invoque une vague magie curative. _Un échec, encore un échec, POURQUOI NE ME TUEZ-VOUS PAS STUPIDES CREATURES._

Il leur a donné toute la motivation pour, a envahi leur monde, s'est moqué, les a humilié, a tué l'un des leurs et tout ça pour quoi ? Plus de torture. _Alors même les humains n'ont pas la pitié pour me tuer._ Un rire étranglé lui échappe et la douleur le fait tousser. _Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi._ Il ferme les yeux. Il sait que Selvig a sans doute réalisé que plus ou moins inconsciemment (_à la demande de Loki en réalité, qui l'a ensuite effacé de sa mémoire parce qu'il ne faudrait pas que le scientifique ou les Chitauri réalisent que Loki les trahit_) il a construit un moyen de fermer le portail.

Le sceptre.

Son ultime chance. Le sceptre sera détruit par l'énergie du Tesseract trop vite interrompu et la toile dans l'esprit de Loki sera brûlée. Lui avec, dans le meilleur des cas. Il s'en fiche au final. Il a trop mal – à quoi bon apparemment même ses plans pour mourir échouent. Il n'est sans doute pas destiné au Valhalla si malgré tout ses efforts il ne peut mourir au combat. Peut-être qu'il devrait ouvrir sa poitrine et sortir son cœur, l'écraser alors qu'il bat encore dans sa main.

Il ferme les yeux, et un long gémissement s'échappe de sa bouche. _Il a mal. _Le Hulk a fait plus de dégâts que prévu. Sa colonne vertébrale est cassée – à deux endroits – sa clavicule aussi. Il a le tympan éclaté – le battement de son cœur résonne trop fort.

Il entend encore les cris, la bataille – vaguement, c'est comme s'il était sous l'eau. Il ne peut plus respirer. Il essaie de rire. Il vomit et ne peut pas boucher, se retrouver à avaler ce qui rejette. Il s'étouffe aussi. Il sent la connexion avec le Tesseract s'effondrer – les Chitauri tentent de s'accrocher à son esprit, mais sans résultat autre que de mettre un peu plus son esprit en pièces. Et puis il y a la bombe.

Soudain c'est le silence.

_Le silence complet._

Et il y a ce rire – pas l'Autre, mais. _C'est Lui._ Il halète, réessaie de respirer, n'y arrive pas. Son poumon est réparé – vaguement. Si le Hulk décide de retenter le coup, il mourra. _Ou pas, avec sa chance._ Il se redresse – le Hulk hurle dans le silence.

Ils sont là, victorieux. Ils le regardent avec mépris et haine. _Échec et mat._ Il aura échoué sur toute la ligne hein ? Encore. Il sait s'avouer vaincu – espère simplement que Barton ne saura pas se retenir et lui plantera cette flèche entre les deux yeux.

_Si tu échoues, tu supplieras pour quelque chose d'aussi tendre que la douleur._

Il rappelle à Stark sa proposition – il n'aura pas le dernier repas du condamné, mais il peut bien avoir le verre ? Il n'y a aucune réaction à sa demande. Apparemment, les héros ont perdu leur sens de l'humour. Thor le redresse sans soin – il s'empêche de réagir, son dos est toujours cassé et il a toujours _mal_ mais un ennemi vaincu n'a pas le droit aux soins n'est-ce pas ? On le menotte – et il sent sa magie être enchaînée avec lui. Les quelques soins qu'il avait programmé s'arrêtent. Du sang coule dans sa gorge – il ne peut pas le cracher, Thor l'a muselé.

Avant le transfert à Asgard, Barton et Romanov prennent un malin plaisir à lui montrer les nouvelles, les informations. Barton commente même – _ils ne se sont pas rendus, aucun ne s'est agenouillé._ Loki ne peut pas répondre, ne lève même pas le regard. Il observe les menottes.

Thor le conduit dans un parc, une main sur son épaule. Il ne le regarde pas. Barton et Romanov sourient – il répondra de ses crimes et Thor leur a sans doute assuré qu'une peine d'emprisonnement ne serait pas suffisante. Il sourit derrière la muselière et avale un peu plus de sang. Asgard pourra admirer le travail des Chitauri et du Hulk.

_Peut-être qu'ils ne le soigneront pas, que leur torture finira le travail._

Il ne sait même plus si c'est ce qu'il veut. Il perdu. Même la mort l'a rejeté.

Il saisit le Tesseract et Thor l'active. Évite toujours son regard, comme si c'est désormais une douleur physique de voir son frère – son ennemi. Ils disparaissent, et Loki ferme les yeux.

_C'est fini._

* * *

Mais nooooon Loki. Oui parce que non, ce n'est pas fini. XD Y a encore un troisième OS en vue. Et _maybe_ quand ils sortiront je ferai Avengers 2 et Thor 2. C'est un peu une obsession chez moi ce personnage. (et promis, FrostIron next time !)

Reviews ?

See ya~


End file.
